So It's a Drinking Game?
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: OneShot Jack challenges Will to an age old pirate drinking game


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is in response to a challenge posted on HtR of the same name. Its based on a scene from LotR (which I have never seen) as well. Enjoy.

* * *

It was one of those rare nights when the crew of the Dutchman wasn't in the land of the dead. You see, every time there is a full moon, the crew is allowed to spend said time, twelve hours exactly, on the seas of the living. 

"Alright men, if you see any ships on the horizon, don't fire. We don't want to decimate them with our triple guns now do we? Unless they fire on us first I suppose." Captain William Turner pondered that thought for a few moments, wondering when he changed so much from thinking of peace to worrying about bloodshed.

"Ship on our starboard side Captain," the lookout claimed.

Everyone looked out at the horizon as Will took out the spyglass that he'd found in his cabin. Dark wood to match its dark sails. "Stand down men. It's only Jack," he said closing the glass with a clang.

Half the crew just rolled their eyes (most notably his new Quartermaster James Norrington). Before long the two ships were alongside each other and Jack was right at the rail moving his arms as though he wanted to board. Will nodded to some of his men and they lowered a plank for him. The man unsteadily walked onboard and looked around the crew as they seemed to be standing around their Captain in a protective manner. Will had has arms crossed against his chest (hiding the scar) and had yet to crack a grin.

"Hehe, good evening Captain Turner. Dutchman crew who are notably not cursed. Lovely weather tonight, eh?"

Will kept his steely gaze for a few more seconds before his eyes softened and he smirked. "Nice to see you and the crew as well Jack," he said smacking Jack on the shoulder causing him to flinch a little. Will, having noticed Jack's face, smirked a little wider. "Sorry about that."

"Tis fine," Jack said before turning around to rub the spot that hurt.

"So what're you doing here then Jack?" Will asked pulling Jack along with him.

"Looking for treasure and the like. Right now though we're on our way to a nice island for some rum and a little rest."

"When aren't you," Will said quietly while rolling his eyes.

"When aren't I what?" Jack asked.

"Having rum of course."

Jack pondered that for a few minutes while Will went to the rail and waved to the Pearl's crew.

"Come aboard," he shouted.

The crew tentatively came over. Gibbs was last as it was an ancient superstition that since the Dutchman was the ship of the dead, those who boarded her were to die a terrible, gruesome death.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman Mr. Gibbs," Will said smacking him on the back.

**

* * *

**As the crews seemed to bond, Jack suddenly got a bit of a sinister idea. "William, did I tell you that today is a special holiday?" 

"Really," Will said turning away from his conversation with James, his Father and Gibbs.

"Aye today is considered among pirates everywhere to be known as Dionysus' Treat."

"Never heard of it," Bill said.

James seemed confused but Gibbs nodded. "Aye, tis a day of drinking and merriment among crews the world over."

"Then there's Dionysus' Treat," Jack said.

"What's that?" Will asked. Dare he say he was interested?

"Tis a game where each man is continually handed a mug or bottle of drink and each has their fill and the first to lose consciousness is the loser."

"...So it's a drinking game," Will said with a cocked eyebrow.

"You might say that," Jack said biting his fingernail. For a few minutes, no one said a word.

"And do you want to play this drinking game? Being a pirate and all that," Will asked.

"Why that is a wonderful idea William."

Jack whistled and some of the crew members ran to the Pearl and gathered some ten or so bottles of rum before returning.

"William," Jack said getting his attention.

Will turned and nodded.

"Care to take me on?" the man said with a smirk.

"I don't know Jack. We both know what happened the last time we got drunk."

Jack turned his head to the sky and tried to remember. "It doesn't involve you throwing rum bottles and singing about being manly does it?"

Will blushed bright scarlet, definitely trying not to listen to everyone laughing in the background. "You're on Sparrow."

**

* * *

**Will sat on one side of the table while Jack sat on the other. 

Gibbs was standing in the middle and was going to act as moderator. "So you both know the rules right. First to pass out loses."

Jack smirked and Will only nodded in return. They uncorked their bottles and clinked them before chugging. Each crew cheered on their Captain as Jack quickly went through his first bottle and began the next.

"You should quit while you're ahead Turner."

Will didn't say anything as he finished his own bottle and moved on to the next.

Bottle after bottle was drunk and after around twenty minutes both had finished about seven bottles. Neither one seemed ready to end it yet.

Jack had a slight headache but chose to ignore it. "You know William, I'm a little impressed."

"Really," Will said putting down his ninth bottle.

"Aye, you could barely last through three bottles let alone those," he said pointing at the bottles as he finished his twelfth.

**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, Jack was telling them a story about one of his late night's with a wench. 

"God Sparrow; you have the sexual politics of a Viking attack," James said while rolling his eyes and trying not to blush.

Will only cocked an eyebrow in response as he finished his next bottle. He wasn't feeling anything from all this drinking. He should already be passed out based on past experiences. But here he was, still drinking.

Jack on the other hand was rambling about wenches and pies. "And that pie was exceptionally good. I could go for one right now if I had one. Pie with a side of wenches."

"Oh dear," James muttered.

"Lots of beautiful wenches, like Giselle and Scarlett," Jack said moving his hands back and forth.

Will rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Jack, I think you've had too much," he said with a grin.

"Never. Have I ever told you about cuttlefish?"

"No."

"Those devils can swim."

**

* * *

**Will finished off his twentieth bottle when his fingers felt a little odd. "I think I feel something. My fingers are tingling and that's never happened before. I think it's starting to affect me." 

"Um, William?" his father said breaking through the void.

Will looked up to see Jack, head on the table, fast asleep. Will looked at everyone with a smirk. "Does that mean I've won?"

The members of the Pearl picked up their Captain and got him to his feet. "Aye, you won Captain Turner. I suppose we should be on our way then, the sun's almost up."

The two crews said their good-byes to each other and Will watched them go. When they were out of eye-shot, he grinned widely.

"What?" his father asked.

"I knew Jack couldn't handle it."

"Care to explain?" James asked coming to his side.

"Well, think about it. What's changed since before I became Captain of this ship?"

Bill and James both shrugged; they had no idea.

"I'm immortal."

"So?" his father said.

"So, I have a slightly higher tolerance for things such as pain and rum drinking."

"So you knew all along that Sparrow would lose?" James said smirking because he had begun to understand.

"I figured it out after the fifteenthSneaky, eh?"

"Very. So Captain, the sun is rising. I believe we should be on our way."

"Aye. Crew, below."

The Dutchman sank beneath the waves back to its duty needing to wait another month before returning once again.

* * *

Dionysus is the Greek god of wine. 

Thanks for reading guys and please let me know what you thought.


End file.
